I Consider Myself Lucky
by alightintheshadows
Summary: For some of us, our teachers are the greatest role models we'll ever have.


**Hello! As Father's Day is approaching, the urge to write a oneshot for my favorite parental ships has become borderline overwhelming. Here is one of the few I'll be uploading in the next couple of days! I sincerely hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia.**

Shouta fought the oncoming headache as the final bell rang. He organized his lecture notes and packed them into his binder before pulling out another stack of papers.

"All right, all of you that requested to go home for the weekend can come up and get your approved forms. Either another teacher or myself will be waiting for you at the train station at your expected time of return on Sunday. If there is any delay, contact me immediately and I will make the necessary arrangements to get you back to the dorms."

A chorus of "yes, Sensei" resounded throughout the classroom. He moved around his podium and rummaged through the papers, handing each one to the proper student as they approached him. One by one, they left the classroom until only a single student remained.

Izuku hastily stuffed his notes into his backpack and raced toward the front of the room, barely managing to catch one of the pieces of paper that flew out of the open pocket.

"Th-thank you, Aizawa-sensei," he stammered as he took the last form from his teacher.

The erasure hero merely grunted in acknowledgement, moving around his podium and gathering his things. He heard the crinkling paper when his student shoved it into his backpack with the others. Bending down, he grabbed his eye drops and extra gel packets.

_I'm definitely going to need these. It's going to be one hell of a weekend._

He briefly paused at the silence that engulfed his classroom. There was a distinct lack of footsteps making their way to the classroom door. Straightening up, he saw Izuku staring into his backpack. He started to reach inside, but then scratched the back of his neck.

"Is there something wrong?"

Izuku righted himself immediately and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He frantically waved his arms in front of him.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry to bother you. I just thought I forgot something…a-anyway, have a good weekend, Aizawa-sensei!"

His student didn't give him a chance to respond before he practically ran from the classroom. He blinked before returning his gaze to his belongings. Packing everything up, he started the trek to the teacher's lounge, grateful that most of the students had already evacuated the hallways for the day. He opened the door to the teacher's lounge and found that to be empty too.

_At least I can start grading in peace. I might even be able to sneak in a nap before patrol. _

He dropped his binder down on his desk before taking a moment to apply his eye drops. Relishing the much needed relief in his eyes, he plopped down into the chair and leaned back. All but three of his students requested to go home for the weekend. The amount of planning required to make sure additional heroes were scheduled on patrol around their residences and they all had an escort to and from the train stations meant he'd gotten even less sleep than usual the past few nights. His eyes drooped shut, and he let them stay that way for a few moments.

However, they flew open when he heard someone open the door.

Reluctantly, looked to the newcomer. He inwardly groaned as the lanky man approached his desk.

"Ah, Aizawa! I thought I could find you here!"

_Dammit. _

He was expecting either Hizashi or Nemuri and he'd honestly prefer either—hell, he'd prefer both—rather than Toshinori. Over the years, he'd learned to ignore their presence and they both had seemed to reach an understanding of when he actually needed to get his work done or sleep; however, he couldn't ignore his newest colleague.

The former Symbol of Peace wouldn't seek him out unless he had a reason.

Shouta straightened up in his chair and rubbed his eyes. His brow furrowed when he got a better look at the older hero. His t-shirt and pants were baggy and practically swallowed the man. Nothing there was out of the ordinary.

What caught his eye was the red, white, and blue striped scarf thrown around Toshinori's neck.

Little bits of yarn stuck out from the ends that hung down to the man's stomach. One side looked a bit thicker than the other. While he certainly wasn't one to talk about fashion or appearances, he couldn't believe Toshinori saw it suitable to wear.

He couldn't believe Toshinori looked _proud_ to be wearing it.

_Whatever the hell he paid for that, it was way too much._

The older hero seemed to notice his staring. He looked down to the scarf and took one of the ends in his hands, his fingers gently running over the material. The corners of his lips pulled up into an even bigger grin than he had when he first entered.

"Do you like it?" Shouta had to stop himself from snorting at the question. "Young Midoriya found me grading essays outside and gave this to me. He made it himself."

The erasure hero's eyebrows shot up so high they nearly disappeared into his hairline, having not considered the idea that someone had _made _the scarf. Toshinori held out a wrapped box to him, and he blankly stared at the shiny blue wrapping for a few moments before looking back to his colleague.

"Young Midoriya asked me to give this to you. Last he saw, you were in the classroom, but I thought you'd probably come to hide out here at the end of the day." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not staying long. He just wanted to make sure I got it to you by Sunday."

Hesitantly, Shouta took the box.

"Thanks," he mumbled, unable to take his eyes off the wrapping.

Toshinori took a second to rewrap the scarf around his neck before turning to leave, the end of the scarf now hanging down his back swaying with each step he took. He gave Shouta a quick wave before leaving.

"I probably won't see you until Monday, so I hope you have a good weekend, Aizawa!"

With that, Shouta found himself yet again alone, yet again staring at the box. He set it down on his desk. The wrapping job wasn't perfect by any means, but it was certainly better than he would have done himself.

_Midoriya has definitely put a lot of effort into…whatever the hell this is._

He unwraps the box, setting the bright paper aside and carefully opening the box. He couldn't stop his jaw dropping once he caught a glimpse of the contents within. He stood up and let the material unfold before him.

Like Toshinori, he was the recipient of another knitted scarf. However, his was white with black yarn trim at the uneven ends. Black dots were strewn randomly across the length of the fabric. Although, upon closer inspection, he quickly realized they weren't just dots. He noticed some of them had two triangles and little lines coming out of them.

_Are these supposed to be cats?_

It took him bringing the material mere centimeters away from his face, but sure enough, his scarf was decorated with cats and even a few paw prints.

_A lot of work went in to this scarf…when the hell did Midoriya find the time to make this? And Yagi's?_

One question in particular prominently nagged at him.

_Why would he do this?_

He took a deep breath a gently set the scarf down on the desk. He was about to pack it back up when he noticed a crumpled and folded piece of paper still inside the box. He took out the small note.

_For some of us, our teachers are the greatest role models we'll ever have. I consider myself lucky to have a homeroom teacher like you. Thank you for everything, Aizawa-sensei! Happy Father's Day!_

_-Midoriya Izuku_

His breath hitched in his throat, the weight of the note's words settling in his chest. He knew each of his students' files like the back of his hand.

_Midoriya's father hasn't been around in years…._

He hadn't realized how close it was to Father's Day. Now it made sense why most of his students wanted to go home for the weekend, and Izuku probably didn't want to spend the next few days virtually alone and decided to visit his mother. He looked back down to the note.

_For some of us, our teachers are the greatest role models we'll ever have._

He understood the boy's earlier hesitation in the classroom. Izuku had to be nervous.

_Giving me this couldn't have been easy…._

He shuffled through his binder until he found the piece of paper he was looking for. He checked his watch.

"Dammit," he growled.

He grabbed the scarf and bolted out of the teacher's lounge.

***break***

It was easy for Shouta to ignore the annoyed looks he got as he quickly weaved his way through the crowded train station, muttering apologies to anyone he bumped into along the way. He shifted the fabric around his neck, paying no mind to the sweat starting to soil the collar of his jumpsuit. He kept a tight grip on his capture weapon with one hand while he used the other to help push his way through the crowd. His eyes widened when he spotted a familiar green-haired boy heading toward a newly arrived train with Ectoplasm right by his side. He'd nearly forgotten he'd assigned Ectoplasm to escort Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida to the train station.

The two paused, giving Shouta time to catch up. He could see Ectoplasm speaking to Izuku. The boy nodded enthusiastically before turning back to his train. His colleague started his trek through the crowd and was heading straight in his direction. He stopped when he'd caught sight of the erasure hero.

"Eraser, is something—"

"Everything's fine," Shouta said, not trying to sound as out of breath as he was from rushing to the train station. "Midoriya just forgot something."

He didn't bother looking over his shoulder at his colleague to see if he was being followed, but he assumed by the lack of further questions that Ectoplasm continued on back to campus. He watched as Izuku was about to step onto the train.

"Midoriya!"

His student didn't seem to hear him. Shouta dashed through the tail end of the crowd.

"Midoriya!" he called out louder than before.

Izuku turned around as Shouta finally came to a halt. The erasure hero hunched over with his hands on his knees. It took a few seconds for him to catch his breath from such a long sprint, but he soon straightened up and gave his student a perfect view of the scarf hanging proudly around his neck.

"Have a good weekend, too," he said with a small, rare grin.

The doors might have shut, but he could still see the beaming smile that possessed the young boy's face. He'd have to be blind to miss it. The train started moving, but Izuku ran toward the back, making sure his teacher could see him waving until the train was out of sight.

Shouta sighed as he looked down and grabbed the end of the scarf, admiring the hand-stitched cats and paw prints.

_I consider myself lucky to have a student like you, Izuku._

He let go of the scarf and checked his watch, but didn't groan when he saw the time. He's not going to get much grading done, and there's no chance in hell he'll get to take a nap before patrol.

But he thought back to the smile on Izuku's face.

While it may not have been the most logical course of action with his impending responsibilities that evening, he couldn't get himself to regret his decision. Not a single bit.

**Well, there it is! I couldn't help but write a Dadzawa fic in honor of Father's Day. That man cares way too much about his students, and his students care about him just as much in return. Don't fight me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to tell me what you thought!**

**Until next time,**

**alightintheshadows**


End file.
